


みかづき-(working title)

by unniescallmebeepbeep



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Human/Monster Romance, Lust, Multi, Suspense, Temptation, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unniescallmebeepbeep/pseuds/unniescallmebeepbeep
Summary: When the next new moon marks the millennium of the final lifetime for a demon named erebus who fell in love with a mortal who refused to love him back. This had pushed him to kill many lives and deliver chaos in the land of the living— punished by Emma-o to relive the same fate for 1000 years as human. Today he lives as Kang Yonghyun, a junior college professor in journalism and multimedia arts. After his life on earth had ended he had been sentenced to die a horrible death by the soul reaper who guards him and spend an eternity in flames, the soul reaper watches his every lifetime pass and kills him after. today he lives as Kim wonpil, a cover-up, naive student who seemingly replaces Kim seungmin's original place with a suspicion of the boy's death that he had been murdered by Yonghyun.y/n gets involved with Wonpil and the police as y/n herself grows in suspicion that Seungmin's death was more likely a murder, she discovers younghyun's unapologetic affection in a dark, twisted, tale written in sticky notes.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader, Kim Wonpil/Reader, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader, Park Sungjin/Reader
Kudos: 3





	みかづき-(working title)

have you ever felt _deja vu_ recurring your life when you do things or go to places you've never been before? maybe thats how much your life was, it just happened over and over again btw, this is an author's note for ya'll, everything here is pure fiction, I respect every culture and history that had been used in this story

...

pls don't reprimand me folks


End file.
